Everything what I am
by Moon1997
Summary: What are they hiding? The Miller brothers hide a secret. That could be ?. This fanfiction justttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt continue if you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I want to make it clear that none of this is mine, and will not make money for writing, just enjoy it, also for people who read this, if they like, and only if they like, write me in reviews if you want to continue with the next chapter and give me ideas, otherwise, this chapter will die here. I can delve deeper, but do not know if you like it, we go there, I hope you enjoy and love him.

* * *

 **Rodney's apartment**

\- Meredith No, you never assume your responsibilities

\- what? I did not come to you, to tell you everything that was done in Atlantis.

\- You think that's enough?

\- Well, excuse me dear sister, I thought that sharing my work with you, my ideas, sharing with madison and your husband, would be something. But now I see that you have not cared about anything I've done, to re-unite. because you've thrown it all to hell.

\- Excuse me ?, you're the one who ruined everything since you slipped away from us, always evading your responsibilities, what about Iraq?

\- Do not confuse Jeannie, do not ever say that again.

\- And there the gulf, when you get the letter you behaved like a Rodney drink, do not deal with your responsibilities to your family, yourself and your country.

\- Think it's easy, hide this ?, you think it's easy to forget everything, Jeannie was just a child when my father enlisted me.

\- The only thing I know is that my father will joining the army you, that you were a man and grow and quit music aside. That crazy idea.

\- Crazy? It was everything to me, you know that, I wanted to enter the conservatory, only our father heeded the grandfather, because he said I had no heart, that's not fair. I liked it, it was good, deserved a chance, I just had to go and serve barely able to study and finish doctorates, when I was at war, you know nothing, nothing, I suffered, you do not.

\- Hey Rodney, stop having this melodramatic attitude, I also had to study hard to be physical.

\- Yeah, but you never know what is war, you were sitting in a cushioned seat, knowing that you had the greatest concern was not deliver the duties and grade work. I, I Jeannie, on the contrary carried lives of men and you will never know that, while you sat very comfortable, I was patrolling in armored vehicles in Iraq, full of oil and grease from engines knowing that if not managed things correctly, the lives of people would be at stake, the advantage of being you.

\- All I know is that you are a chicken, but at this time would not be having this discussion.

\- I just know that if you had not opened your fat mouth, advising them that had returned from my trip, I would not be here suffering because I have to leave Afghanistan to return to the same, I am now someone and have responsibilities, which by the way are few and makes me happy Jeannie, I belong to a place. Finally... I belong to Atlantis, I have a family, they are my family.

\- You're an immature

\- Not your're immature, it was not enough for you that I almost lost memory and died in Atlantis. You do not know how things are, that is hell. Go and Ask Sheppard if he would go back there, you know you answer no, perfectly. And you're a tattletale in all the splendor of the word.

\- I just know, you should fulfill the responsibility that our father left you defend our country, and if you do not .. It's because you are or coward. As you have always been, perhaps you do not realize? You look like a little girl of 3 years!

\- How dare you say I'm your older brother, you must have me respect Miss Miller.

\- Respect was lost long ago. Rodney Meredith, and you know you should pity that I have to come to you these letters.

\- You were gossipy, if you had not come to the embassy to say that had arrived and I could find none of this would have happened.

\- They will penalize you and would call martialed for evading your military responsibilities.

\- I am no longer military, because you can not understand, and I forget all that, never existed for me. I ordered the retreat for good reason, and now you want me to reintegrate ..?

\- Do not give me that story now Rodney, I deal with it you are, Captain of the army, were, you are and you will be what you will continue not hiding more, you must go to serve as a good engineer you are, please !. And you should thank me to make arrangements to spend active to reservist ... but all would be worse.

\- I've said no, now you put me in a horrible situation, Oh God in 15 minutes they will arrive Sheppard and Carson, I will talk to General O'Neill, I need to know if I can fix this.

\- It will not do, and talk to him and convinced him.

\- what? What did you say to him? God, Jeannie!

\- The Truth, you wanted to go serve your country, and Atlantis could wait for these six months.

\- what?

\- Rodney not save you'll go, just 6 months. He understood, what you had to do, serve your country, Rodney ... it's that simple.

\- Oh God! 6 months out of Atlantis, so many things .. get out of my room, I hate Jeannie, I hate you, I will make some calls to see if I can save my skin military uniform ...

\- Okay, whatever you want, I'll prepare some food to feed the colonel and your friend Carson, and you know you should be preparing some words for both, especially for John.

\- Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.

Jeannie closed the door behind


	2. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: nothing is mine, no money , just fun .**

Mckay threw the phone against the door. It was terrible , Elizabeth was stayed in Atlantis and had not wanted to take rest, could not be contacted with the Daedalus and Apollo were both on missions, O'Neill away, and Landry in meeting his country and Canada, was furious by the power of Stargate, great nothing more to ask. His rage was worsening with the sarcasm of his sister, how he could think to go to the embassy report, was idiot or what?

This was no solution, the letter was very telling:

 _Reservists armed forces of Canada:_

 _It is my duty to inform you as director general of the Canadian Army, Captain Mckay, Meredith Rodney, has been on active duty and will be called to enlist once you resolve its current situation of stay, it must be submitted to the Seventh Unit Engineers for re-entry._

 _His fate with 23 Contingent will be military support to the United States Army in Afghanistan to present your services as a mechanical engineer. Please be presented on May 7 at 1400 hours in the recruiting battalion No. 9 in Quebec._

 _Thanks for your attention_

 _George O Brian._

 _8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

\- Hey Rod!

\- What do you want Jeannie?

\- your friends have just arrived, they come up.

\- Oh! Great, just great!

Mckay left the room, down the hallway from the apartment.

\- You, blessed snotty, you have to blame for all

\- Now I have to blame?

\- Yes, all, completely and entirely, and do not try to run away from this.

Carson opened the door with John

\- Hi luv, Rodney how are you?

\- I do not run anything, like you do.

\- No, I do not, I just keep my sense of self-preservation and they do not give me answer, I can not solve, now you, Solve it yourself.

\- No, Solve it you, you are called.

\- And you who made that call me, now done with it.

\- Hey guys, stop this bloody fight!

\- Do not mess Carson not now, please.

\- Och, but are rude.

\- Carson! They shouted in unison, the brothers Miller

\- Get me out of this filthy!

\- Hey Rodney did not talk to your sister, Sheppard said.

\- You shut up Sheppard.

\- I will not take anything because you asked for it.

\- I do not look for anything, and I was always forced to do so now solve it.

\- No !, assumes the responsibility, assume you are ..

\- Do not you dare to say here ..

\- Yes, Im going to say, you're just a ..

\- No Jeannie please ..

\- You're so afraid and criticism so much that no one knows where your personality comes. Egocentric liar, you're a .., I swear that I will perform the suspicion of our father ..

\- What suspicion? What are you talking about? What do you say?

\- Rodney you're the worst, you were a mistake, my father was right're to blame for all the misfortunes of our family. Why you not accept it? Because you're useless and last name you carry you do not deserve ..

\- You know what I did to please our father?

\- No, Rodney never going to accept that you are a bloody military because you can not accept the fact of what you are ..

\- Because I do not want to be. I am not what someone forced me to be, that's not me. No more. Now you solve it, because in two hours I will not go to fight a war that is not mine, you know.

Rodney throw the phone in the face of Jeannie, while he went to lock the room. John and Carson had remained in shock


	3. Chapter 4

**THE USUAL DISCLAIMER NOTHING IS MINE,NO MONEY , ONLY MUCH FUN AND IMAGINATION.**

John knocked on the door

\- Hey buddy, what's happening?

\- Go away!

\- Look at me Rodney

\- I can not

\- Rodney'm your friend. Carson is also here, we're your friends.

Rodney opened the door nimbly and with his head down.

\- No, not anymore, I've hidden them things

\- Okay, okay, what if you leave the room and tell us what its happening, Jeannie left the apartment just now said something about going to speak at the embassy.

\- It is that everything has come so fast that do not believe it.

\- Rodney, come, come on.

John put his arm around Rodney's shoulder as they walked to the room, Carson was serving some food on the table.

\- Och, bloody hell, anyone can explain to me was that all about?

\- Rodney will talk, only that easy, we're your friends.

\- I do not know!

\- Hey luv, I'm here, quiet, I'm your best friend does not? Do you trust me?

\- Yes I trust you,

\- so?

\- it's okay.

Rodney sat on the couch and tears wiped his face with his hands. There it was again, as it did with Elizabeth, with O'Neill and Kate.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney had been forced by his father to join the army and he did just to see him suffer, while it was true that he had studied piano, his grandfather spoiling his wonderful career, signing a commitment of long service had been punished by birth, Rodney he had always said he was incompetent with weapons and military stuff, but the truth behind it all was that he had to serve in places where death was the daily bread, where he could not hear his precious music and instead, only he heard the whistle of bullets, just wanted to forget about what would have been if he had continued playing smooth and soft keys on the piano,He had logradon study physics and engineering in college thanks to a colonel who had seen him in his suffering, and he knew he could give more than just shooting, but even there had to admit he had made love to military life , he sat thinking that all I had to learn was only for the sole purpose of saving lives, and even as fate had simply wanted to leave behind that, it was all that connected him with Atlantis save lives, and gain more knowledge, and above all have friends, even die, here and there was the same problem, death, that never change so had reached the point of having panic attacks, had decided to retire from active duty, but his sister without knowing what had put in reserve, right there had appeared opportunity to work with the area 51, better than tranquility, office, and great people.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Nthing is mine , no money, just enjoy it.**  
 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

But what the hell happens to this woman, how it had happened to do that, was fucked up in every word, fucking, fucking fucked.

Ringing

General Jack O'Neill SGC office.

\- God! picks up the phone, General, take it ..  
Ringing..

Good morning, with whom I speak?

Ringing /

Good morning? You talk to the Mckay, I wonder if the General O'Neill is now available

\- Oh Doctor Mckay, I'm glad your call, you talk to the sergeant Siller, is calling from a safe line?

\- Yeah, yeah, oh God, I need to General, Siller please is urgent.

\- Excuse me doctor, but he is in a meeting at the Pentagon

\- And who is the second in command?

\- General Landry, but is in a meeting with the president, and I can not stop.

\- Fuck!

-But tell me you need and I'll tell him when he just finished.

\- No, I can not, it's personal.

\- Doctor, here everything personal disappears, tell me.

\- No sergeant, it is not possible, it's something secret ..

\- Doctor , secret ...here does not exist.

\- Oh God! Siller, I really do not tell you I can only Tell him that I have problems with my status as a civilian in Canada, the he will understand.

\- As you wish, but do not promise it fast, we are also having diplomatic problems with your country at the moment I can not promise anything ..

\- Okay, just do it.

\- Ok, see you soon, .

\- Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Usual Disclaimer : None of this is mine, All i of MCGM, and SCY FY, haha if this characters wil be mine, ha!Maybe i will be the happiest person in the face of earth.**_

 _ **And...No body pays me for me , for this stories but, I just want to tell ..that i really do this dor fun, and you have to know, that for my.. in my life this is a scape of all the stress situations that I have.**_

 _ **Dont sue me, please, undesrtand that , Im doing my better try( I dont know if .. the correct word its try) jaja but ok, I dont speak so well english, but I try, Im sorry for all persons that dont like my stories, I understand more or less the situations of betas , and I promise that if in the future I have time, Im gonna to send my stories to beta, I promise you, at this moment, I m sorry if am late when i put the chapters and stories, I promise that i have 2 great stories s good keep for this month ad the next but, I couldnt finish it. As was I Saying, Im doing the procces for go to the Army and in the police on my country , like Officer, and I spend my time on this, and in the University. I go like a College , Im studying English, You say, that because I tell you , fanfiction, and you, my readers, have become my family, because in fact, I do not have anyone to tell my problems, my worries, and all that it out of me, doing fanfictions, perhaps you will say that I'm crazy for putting Rodney whump in various situations, but I'm stick with the subject, (I hope I'm not the only one). And since I am stirring all these topics, I hope you have understood that every word you write me encouragement, for me, is a voice of brotherhood. Besides that, I just want everyone gets a thousand thanks, really I never thought that my last story, liked so much the public. I hope continue to support me, and that although you do not mind, I hope to go to the army or the police, (which as many know in my country are like soldiers, besides already rejected me once in the army).And it happened, and if they do not accept me, I swear I'll do medicine, nursing and I will join in the future as an army officer by the Mavni, thank you all, and I hope the world to change the opinion of us Colombians, we just want to the best of us, (although some are badly), are more the good, that the bad. Because I refer to my country? recently someone offended me being of Colombia, which ignorant!**_

 _ **And since I'm already crazy stirring themes, best, read my chapter, thank you and soon will finish this.**_

\- So you served in Iraq.

Well the truth, that he had imagined this, most traumatic moment. But no, there were their friends to encourage him.

\- Hey, is not something nice to remember, there I lost great people

\- Captain, who would say ... I knew that something were hiding.

\- I do not hide anything

\- Mckay, you do make me laugh, how could you hide it all this time. And I said, rightly knew how to handle weapons.

-Already! Well I'll take that as a compliment. The weapons are only made to kill dreams and illusions, and take with them the best people. At best.

\- Hey, luv, quiet, all over.

\- No, Cason, has not happened, Jeannie has made me call the service, this will never stop.

\- Hey, that General Obrain, may I know something. I'll make some calls

\- Well, I do not know, Colonel, in all that you can work me, I am eternally grateful.

\- Hey Rodney, I also knew something, or at least I thought so

-What are you talking about?

\- Well, not for nothing, but I worked a little more than 10 years with the Air Force, and not only with them, I also went to doctors without borders, and these particles bullet scars you have the body, and doubted me, that you had obtained in area 51.

\- Ha! You deserve an award for being so observant.

\- Mckay ..

\- I just say to you..

The doorbell rang at the door.

\- It will be Jeannie comes to repent.

\- I do not know, all I do know is that you have a sister something special.

\- Neither you say it.

Mckay look through the eye of the door.

\- Oh, no, no, no, no.

\- What happens buddy? Sheppard got up from his seat.

Mckay closed his eyes and tilted his head against the door.

\- Hey luv?

\- It's nothing, just that have come with all the junk. Colonel, help me.

Rodney opened the door.

Two boys stood firm, leading Mckay, saluting military style.

\- Sir, Good afternoon Captain, Lieutenant Mitch and Sergeant Lem, reporting.

Mckay is turned into the apartment and took a rolleye, to Sheppard, who was leaning against a column, the he simply replied with a raise eyebrow, God seemed Spock!

Mckay .And turned to the door without making a military salute, one hand casually greeting.

-Hello? What the hell do you want?

\- Mr, sorry! if we interrupted something, we just following orders of the Army Reserve

\- Yeah, yeah, great. What the hell do you want?

Carson cleared his throat.

\- Luv, you should treat them more kindly.

\- Yes, yes, Carson, whatever.

\- Sir, we have come to bring military equipment, must be ready and changed in an hour, we'll wait below. It is a direct trip to the area, you will have time to rest on the plane.

\- No, no, no me you will not leave me anything. Rodney said, pointing several suitcases with camouflage bringing the two soldiers. Unfortunately it was too late, now rested on the floor of his apartment.

\- Sir, we only fulfill orders, remember, shaving and hair cutting adecuad, thank you sir.

\- Hey, Hey, let me not even think about this here, Take along all this, it's an order!

John chuckled from behind. Rodney responded only with a disrespectful sign by his left hand.

\- I'm sorry sir, we serve orders senior officer, call us when ready.

\- Hey, hey ..

While the soldiers down the stairs of the building.

\- Now if I'm fucked

\- Colonel, I think this is a serious bleeding problem.

\- Sheppard do something.

John suddenly realized the seriousness of the matter, and his face way to a worried tone.

\- Colonel, help me. Rodney turned and looked at him looking worried, suddenly, his face lost all colors, Rodney simply collapsed before he could catch Sheppard, Carson was already there.


	6. Chapter 6

**The usual disclaimer: zero money or payments or anything, just lots of fun and imagination, thanks, and nothing is mine, as always.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

\- Hey, really, we can solve something, I can not speak to the general OBrian? , Tell him is John Sheppard, the same that saved the ass of falling into a minefield in Afghanistan ... Colonel Sheppard, of the US Air Force.

\- As that is not available?

\- Hell, you tell him, it's urgent.

\- I do not care where you are, need to talk to the General, Major!

\- Hell, I do not know if I'm speaking Chinese!

-He is my friend.

\- Hell, that incompetent.

Sheppard hung up the phone.

Rodney was wandering the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness, many voices, but was comfortable, his eyes weighed as made by iron.

-You Have not gotten anything yet, Colonel?

\- No Carson, even nothing, they do not want to pass the General says he is very busy

\- But where the hell's gotten this man?

\- It is in the field in Syria

\- Ochhhhh, luv, ...

\- Mmmmm, I do not know if I will be able to help, and talk to the General ONeill, but he tells me he can not talk to anyone, he says everything is tense and they have political problems.

\- In what bloody time, all this has happened?

\- I do not know Carson, I do not know

There were many patches of color, especially a blue, over his face, everything became clear, ah! Of course Carson's eyes.

\- Hey Rod .. I'm here, let's wake up luv. Come on

\- Still not awake ?. John came to the room , with the phone in hand.

\- No, John, not yet. Almost, but not.

-Got damn.

Everything went dark.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **15 minutes later.**

The roof took shape, and saw stars, planets and moons, almost like the sky of Atlantis, only these illuminated green, or were phosphorescent?

One was crooked.

\- Mmmmm

\- Rod?

\- Car ...

\- Sh .. luv, come on, open your eyes for me more.

Shit, what he had been unconscious, dammit he had an hour ...

Made every effort to get up, surprisingly Carson is not prevented him, while sitting did not like what he saw at the foot of his bed, all military equipment, suddenly dropped back covering his face with his hands.

\- This has to be a bad dream.

\- Colonel?

\- Hey, I'm here buddy, Captain?

\- Do not tell me that way ..

\- You managed to talk to someone.

\- Yes, but ... (John looked at Carson, unsure of what to say).

-But..?

\- Rodney, I could not do anything, buddy try really, really, call a few friends in Canada ... but not achieve anything ..

-What? Shit, shit, you're Colonel ... Sheppard help me, please ...

\- Rodney calm yourself for Gods sake.

Rodney sat on the bed ..

\- How the hell do you want me to calm down? Oh God, what time is it?

\- Hey, calm have only been 30 minutes, the boys have come, but told them we were Getting ready.

\- I do not want to go there, no.

\- Rodney can not do anything ..

\- You are a colonel, yes you can ..

\- But the United States ... Rodney, understand, I can not send in other military forces, foreigners are out of my control range.

\- What the hell should I do?

\- Rodney, luv, it is true that this is a bloody problem but can not do more than comply, if escape will be worse.

\- Worse? Worse than this can not be.

\- Rodney, look at me, really, I did everything, but nobody wants to help me.

\- Mmmmm, my God, come with me ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing is mine , bla bla bla, No money and just for fun and i love you my readers.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carson and John exchanged glances.

\- Come with me, if my true friends, come on, John, you know I'm a complete idiot with weapons today, and Carson, you're my best friend, obviously along with John, to us not fall us badly a doctor in the regiment of engineers.

\- Rodney .. I .. I .. I do not know what to say, is everything ... everything has been so, fast.

\- Say yes, we will.

\- And Atlantis, is that they are not thought bloodily in Atlantis? We can not leave everything thrown.

\- Hey! Carson you have to Keller, as a replacement and your Colonel, Colonel Carter will go for this season, along with Dr., Jackson, better than both of them

-And you?

\- I have Zelenka. He knows handle everything.

\- But..

\- But Rod, I'm not a military doctor.

\- But you've trained with military

\- I do not know

\- Nothing, come with me, please do not let me go alone, please ...

\- Okay Rodney go with you ... Captain ..

\- Hey, watch that subject, Colonel

Rodney got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he look a suitcase that was on the floor and take it, before entering the bathroom stared some photos in his wall hanging , of him. It was in Iraq. He gave a small smile and entered, closing behind the bathroom door.

\- Rodney !, while you change .. I'll make some calls, no we will plan to go as stowaways. And I need to tell Landry, that will be out for 6 months will understand.

\- Okay, whatever.

\- Ochhhhh in that bloody war thing I've gotten.

\- In the best adventure of your life Carson, in the best ...

End?


End file.
